Keeping You Safe
by MeadowFlowers
Summary: We all know how Thomas feels when Newt jumps, but what about the others? How do they react to Newt, and his journey through his prison? What about how Newt goes on after that fact leaving Alby and Minho to worry day and night? How does he change with the new gladers? Here's Newt's story of the maze.


**Hello, and welcome to my first Maze Runner fanfiction. This one gets pretty dark, but hopefully, you like it. I wrote this for a few of my friends, one of which (who I know is going to read this) helped come up with the theories in certain parts of this story. So special thanks to her. It took a lot to write this fanfiction and is my longest one chapter story so far. I do have another one that is about 2/3 done, so look out for that soon.**

 **Trigger warnings: If you were good with the Fever code you're probably fine, but there are some graphic parts. You have been warned. Also, intense feels, because that was my main goal while writing this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Maze Runner. If I did Newt would be alive and Newtmas would be real.**

* * *

It was getting later in the day, as all the runners started to head back to the glade. Soon the doors would be closing for the night, and anyone left on the wrong side certainly wouldn't last until they opened up again. Alby, the glade's leader has doubling back on the way he and his partner Newt had gone at first light today. He thought nothing of today being any different from a normal day in the maze, that is until Newt wasn't at the last intersection they were at together. Knowing Newt was never late for anything, Alby headed down the path his partner had travelled down.

In was only a few short minutes until he noticed a figure laying on the ground. Alby picked up his pace and ran to his friend's side. Newt was laying on some moss, with a vine wrapped around his arm. Alby fought to keep tears from coming to his eyes. At first glace Newt appeared to have been attacked by a griever, but the vine proved otherwise. He was clearly climbing and jumped off. Without hesitation, he checked for a pulse. It was faint, but very much still there. Alby lifted his poor, injured friend onto his back, and started to run, praying they would make it in time.

Meanwhile, Minho the leader of the runners was doing attendance for his runners. They realised there were only two runners missing, Alby and Newt. Those two were usually back an hour before the gates closed. Minho, as well as Ben, headed out to the North maze door, the one which they had gone to that day. Patiently they waited at the entrance.

There were only about ten minutes before the doors closed, that Alby rounded the final corner. Minho and Ben ran towards them once they noticed that Alby was caring both of their weight. With some help from Minho, Alby dragged Newt back into the glade. Minutes later the doors closed, leaving the griever to roam freely within the maze walls. Tonight no one would lose their lives to the maze, at least that is what Minho kept saying, hoping with everything in him that Newt would recover soon. Once Newt was in a stable care with the other gladers, Minho pulled Alby aside.

"Alby what happened to him. It wasn't a griever." Minho said once they were out of earshot of the other gladers.

"For Newt's sake, we are going to say he did, and I'm sure his response will be similar. There were broken vines wrapped around his arm, and others were broken around him. He jumped, I know he did, but he can say whatever he wants to the rest of the glade. They don't need to know." Alby had the same expression as Minho when he spoke. Fear that he would do it again.

"I don't care how much he wants to, or how well he heals. Newt won't be a runner anymore. We won't risk him trying to jump again. I won't risk his life for anything."

Ben came over a while later to inform Alby and Minho that Newt was awake again. They wasted no time getting over to where Newt was resting. Laying on a small cot, a pale, weak boy layed. He looked nothing like the Newt they had seen that morning. His leg was bandaged tightly, with spots of blood covering certain areas. The only indication that the boy in front of them was Newt was the fact that he had his usual empty smile.

"Nice to see you two again," Newt said weakly. Each word he spoke caused him so much pain. "A griever tried to get me, but I was lucky enough that he stopped coming after me."

"It's a good thing that Alby found you when he did I guess," Minho said with all the positive energy he could muster. Both he and Alby knew that Newt didn't want to be saved, but they couldn't let him die.

That night while everyone was asleep, Minho and Alby went to go talk with Newt. He was still awake when they got there, in too much pain to even think of sleep. There was an unsettling chill that ripped through the makeshift room, as the silence among the boys grew louder. When the silence could no longer be continued, Alby braves the first words.

"Newt, why did you do it?" He couldn't bring himself to truly say those words, Why did you try to kill yourself.

Newt refused to look either of them in the eye as he spoke, "I can't bloody do this anymore. I have no reason to live here. I want to escape this maze so much, and if death is the only way to do it, then that's how it will be. I hate every day, and every moment in this bloody maze." His voice softens, "I can't live like this for much longer, it's already been a full year and three months since we were trapped. I cannot do it much longer. I don't want the others to follow my lead. Please don't let them know."

Alby and Minho looked at each other in silence, until Minho spoke up. "You can't go back into the maze with your leg like that. If a griever story is what you want. We won't change the story you want to tell."

Newt nodded in understanding. He knew what Minho truly meant about being a runner, like it or not, Newt wouldn't return to the maze until the day they found a way out of this terrible place. Minho swore at this moment he will make sure the people that destroyed Newt will pay for it.

They stayed a while longer, speaking little, and only about soft-hearted things. Newt began to speak, "You two should go back to rest of the gladers, you need to get some sleep too."

"We will sleep here on the ground beside you. We don't want you to be lonely in the night." Alby replied. Though it wasn't said they all that Newt wouldn't be alone much for as long as the maze held them, prisoners.

The next few weeks continued as normal around the glade. Newt continued to recover, and after two weeks started to walk on his bad leg again. Around that time he formally, as far as formally as glades go, announced that he would not continue as a runner. Newt started to work in the garden once his leg was healed enough. Though he gained a limp that will forever hold as a reminder of how cruel life was, that it wasn't worth living. For everyone other than Newt the days went on as always. At least on the surface.

Each night Minho or Alby would stay up late, refusing to so much as lay down before they knew for certain that Newt was sound asleep, and out of harm's way. Each night they switched off because if they didn't, it was so easy to climb up those vines again while no was watching him. No, they refused to think of nearly losing Newt, their best friend, to a second attempt at death.

Over the next few months, Alby and Minho both had countless nights awake thinking of their friend. Blaming themselves for not acting sooner. It was obvious to everyone in the glade that Newt was upset about being trapped there, more than anyone else ever was. His smile was so rare, and jokes may as well be foreign language after the first few months. They both saw how much the maze was somehow braking Newt even faster than anyone else. Countless nights wondering what they could have done differently that wretched day.

One night Alby even awoke in the dead of night screaming in horror, sweat pooled on his forehead. He refused to say what was so bad that he had seen. It was a sight he would live with until he died. That sight of Newt's lifeless body on the cold ground. He had known they shouldn't have separated, and yet he let him. Even knowing how badly Newt hated the place, never once the thought of Newt killing himself came to mind. The day Newt jumped was Alby's fault he believes that to be true, and he would live with that knowledge to the grave.

Newt acted the same as he had before he jumped. His hollow happiness, only noticeable from his empty eyes. On the surface, it was hard to see this young teenager was suffering. The glade knew; everyone could tell he wasn't okay, no matter how well he wore his mask. No one but Alby and Minho knew how far this terror ran within his veins. Soon his empty smile faded into nothing.

Each day Minho became more determined than ever to find a way out. It wasn't about him anymore, for all he cared they spent the rest of their lives trapped. He didn't care to free himself, it was all for Newt. His every breath, every step, every moment he spent in this maze. It was for Newt. Minho couldn't stand the thought of losing him. No, he would never lose Newt. He refused to think of that.

Minho had lost all hope long ago that the maze would be solved, most of the runners had long given up themselves. Newt was one of the last ones. He was the last one to lose hope, but then again they only found that out when he jumped. How long ago Newt truly gave up was hard to say. Maybe he was really the first to give up. Minho pushed further, harder, longer. He had too many close calls. He was nearly trapped more than once.

Everytime Minho wanted to give up the image of Newt came back to him. The horrors Alby must have gone through. No, he thought. I can't give up. I need to stay strong for him.

Each day Minho poured all his blood, sweat, and tears into that maze. He had to for his friend. Newt will not lose his life here. Minho would do anything, even lose his own life if it meant that Newt could be free. If it meant he didn't have to see Newt sad again. If it meant Newt will never try to kill himself again. Minho kept going each day, his only energy coming from Newt. The image of his friend broken from the fall. Still not the same, still broken. Maybe Newt didn't die, but he certainly wasn't alive anymore. For you can still die even if your heart is beating.

The day came that a new Greenie would enter the glade, and everyone was gathered around where the crate would soon reveal itself. The silence of the boys was soon broken by the unmistakable sound of rusty gears turning against themselves. The squeaking of the chains echoed from around the four walls that was their home. The noises came to a juddering stop, and the crate, they had all once travelled up in, was revealed. Inside curled up was a small boy. Newt's heart melted at the sight of him, so small, so scared. He could hear the gentle sobs of the new boy, who appeared to be no older than twelve.

"You're okay now," Newt said out loud for the younger boy. Newt gestured for the others to back up a bit. This boy wasn't reacting as most of them had. He needed to feel safe here. As safe as this death trap would allow. "Is it find to come down to see you?" His voice gentle, as to not scare the Greenie.

"You didn't put me here? Come near me only if you won't hurt me." The boy said between sobs.

Newt carefully got down into the crate and sat down next to the boy. "Nice to meet you, my name is Newt. I won't hurt you. We all came here the same as you have. Do you remember your name? If you don't that's okay. You'll remember in within a few days." He tried to sound kind, and positive.

"I don't know who I am. What is this place?" The boy looked up at Newt, his eyes were wide with terror. Taking a deep breath, Newt began to explain to the boy what the maze was, and how things worked here. He was careful to leave out all the bad things that the maze held.

"Let's get out of this crate now. There is some soft grass that we can sit on instead. How do you like that idea?" Newt smiled at the younger boy.

The boy nodded and stood up. He wasn't very tall and somehow looked younger now that Newt could see his whole body. This boy didn't deserve the fate that the glade and these people had given him. Newt never thought twice of faking his happiest just a little better in order to make this kid feel hope. Newt never wanted this small boy, not even the age Newt was when he showed up, to ever know there was no way out.

They had spent the rest of the day roaming around to the other parts of the glade. They did this for every new boy, but Newt was being sure to make the Glade seem better than it was for the little boy.

The evening they had a fire. The fire they made every night there was a new boy there. Newt excluded himself from the festivities, staying deep within the woods. It was his first time alone in so long. Not since the day he jumped was he ever given space. Alby wouldn't allow it, always disguises as another chore. The fresh scents of wood, with distance sounds of the boys, it was peaceful.

Back at the fire, Alby was getting concerned. He hadn't seen Newt for a while, not that he saw everyone, but he had to look out for Newt. He wasn't going to lose him. He had sent Minho out to look for Newt, reminding to check all the walls, anywhere Newt could get hurt. Minho ran to every corner of the maze, to any place his friend may be hidden. Minho didn't want to think about the possibility that the darkness of the glade had already consumed his friend.

As he roams through the eerie woods, Minho heard the soft sound of footsteps crushing the fallen leaves. Newt stopped is his path at the sound of Minho echoed against the trees, breaking the silence. Bringing Newt back to earth, to remember these woods were still a part of his prison.

When Minho had reached Newt, he felt Accomplished knowing his friend was still safe.

"I know what you're bloody thinking Minho. I wasn't planning on jumping again. I just wanted to get away from the glade, something I can never do with you and Alby not so much as letting me near a butter knife!"

"Why did you come here then? You acted differently today. It was because of the Greenie wasn't it?" Minho's stare was cold. He wouldn't risk Newt getting hurt.

"That Greenie is so young. He's by far the smallest here. We weren't even that young when we first bloody showed up in this prison. He shouldn't have to be in this place!" Hot tears rolled down his flushed cheeks.

Minho was silent for a few moments before choosing how to respond to his angered friend. Finally, he said, "We will find a way out of here. One day we will be allowed to leave. Let's head back to the fire, you really don't want Alby to come searching for you as well." Minho grabs Newt's wrist, carefully leading him back. He refused to think that they would be trapped here forever. He had to try and find a way out. At this point, Minho didn't care to leave for the same reasons he had two years prior, now his only motivation was for Newt.

It was late in the evening, and all the boys were fast asleep. Even Alby had managed a few peaceful hours of sleep that night. All except the new boy. He walked quietly over to where Newt was laying and shook him awake. Newt thought nothing of it, used to the new kid getting scared the first night here. Newt rolled over towards the boy, a fake smile put on his face.

"Yes, Greenie?" Newt focused on the smiling child.

"My name is Charles, but people always called me Chuck, I remember that." He tried to whisper, but this excitement was too much to contain.

Newt plastered on a facial expression of excitement refusing to let this child see him suffer. The boy was far too innocent still. Newt would keep him that way for as long as he could. "I'm glad to hear you found out your name. Why don't you stay over here tonight so you don't wake up any gladers?"

The boy beamed, almost glowing in the darkness of the night, he nodded and sat down next to Newt. "Goodnight Newt." He said.

"Goodnight Chuck," Newt replied. Chuck. The name suited him a great deal. Newt thought long throughout the night of this little boy and how he would protect this child from the truth within the maze. Soon the glade became silent.

The only sounds anywhere were far off in a bunker styled room, where an older boy cried. For he had to watch Newt and Chuck. The older boy cried for his last true friend losing memories, he was now alone, waiting. Those cries were not heard by the gladers, most had long since forgotten the name of the crying boy.

A month passed, and another boy would soon enter into the maze. The gladers surrounded the area of the crate. Chuck was eager to meet the new Greenie, removing that title from himself. All the boys thought back to the time they came here. For some, the memory was clearer than others. Soon, as it does each month, the horrid sound of the grinding gears began. As it does every month the rusted crate emerged from the ground. Newt hoped that the new Greenie wouldn't be as young as Chuck is.

When the crate opened, Newt almost smiles seeing that this boy wasn't as young. He stopped himself remembering that this boy would have to face the terrible truth of the maze. He appeared to be around fifteen, sixteen at the most. He was wide awake, eyes of anger.

"Name's Newt Greenie," Newt said to the boy, helping him out of the crate. They made eye contact, the new boy's eyes were wild. He took off running and the glade cheered for him.

When he fell, Newt came over to help him up. He was a bit hostile, but Newt could handle it. Newt was second in command, this was his job when Alby was out running. Newt helped the boy up, careful to not scare him anymore. As they did every month, Newt brought the Greenie on a tour.

The fire would soon start, and Alby was making preparations for the evening. He looked over to check on Newt, something both he and Minho had developed as a second nature. In the distance he could see Newt laughing, it was a rare sight. The Greenie was sitting next to him, clearly the cause of Newt's joy. Alby couldn't help but smile. He never thought he would live to see the day that Newt had a real smile. Maybe now he would see some good within this world again.

That evening at the fire Newt stayed near the boy as much as he could. He felt almost drawn to the new boy, in a way he had never been to any other glader. For the first time ever Newt didn't feel like the maze was a prison. Newt forgot the world around him, the boy was the only thing that mattered. His smile was the brightest thing in the darkness.

Thomas. The greenie was named Thomas. It was a perfect name Newt thought, but it seemed too mature for him. Only Newt could see this boy was a child. This strong brave man was a scared boy. Newt could see it in his eyes. Thomas. No that didn't sound right to him. Tommy. Yeah, that sounds right. Tommy.

They were free, Tommy had freed them from that prison. Most of them at least. Newt watched helplessly as he watches Tommy cry over Chuck's body. It broke Newt's heart that he lost the boy, but Chuck died innocently. He died without the same torture most of them had faced, and he died free. Some never made it to freedom. Alby was lost, he died before he was free. He and many others had died in the maze. Newt cried for the lives that the maze claimed. He cried for Tommy, suffering right now.

Minho cried for the lost of Alby above every other death, and sacrifice that had let them get free. Minho was so thankful for Thomas, who made sure Newt wouldn't die in that maze. Now it was only Minho who knew how shattered his friend was. It was up to Minho, and him alone to protect Newt from himself. He was stronger now, but Minho would do everything in his power to make sure that Newt wouldn't die. He would not let Newt try to kill himself again.

Minho had failed his one wish. The one thing he wanted to do his entire life since Newt had jumped. Minho didn't see his friend go insane, or see he plead to die, but he knew that Newt was gone. Now that he was gone Minho would fulfil Newt's final wish.

"Please Tommy, please." His final words. Suddenly the maze was better. Better than going insane, better than facing the cranks, better than forcing Tommy to pull the trigger. Tommy. This must kill him too, to kill his best friend. Newt was thankful for Thomas, who saved him from himself. Tommy gave him light, even when it was pitch black. Tears streamed down Thomas' face pain taking over, but it was for the best. It was better to lose Newt without pain. His heart falling into a dark abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger. Newt's final words rang out louder than the gun. A hole form in Thomas' heart as he placed a matching one in his lover's head. Newt Thought of Tommy, and his love, _I love you, Tommy. Tha-_ He was dead before the sentence ended.

Soon everything was bright, and a young girl around fourteen, in white stood to smile at Newt. He got up and ran towards her. He cried in her arms, "I missed you, Lizzie."

The girl smiled, "I missed you too."

Thomas cried for his friend. He cried for everything the boy had told him. How he hated the maze, how he managed to get so bad he nearly died. Yet, Thomas had given him hope, for what? To become insane? He refused to look at Newt's body and ran. Thomas ran away from the spot Newt had died in. He refused to see the body.

No one ever collected Newt's corpse, he would never have a funeral, like many other cranks, and even those immune. His battered body, once a strong brave kid, would be left lifeless. Though his heart had stopped beating, he had truly died long before the day he tried to jump. The boy that once wanted to die sane, in his final moments wished nothing more than to stay with Thomas. He had only prayed for his death in those moments because he knew he would never be able to follow Tommy.

The body remained in the heat slowly rotting, soon to be destroyed more by the other cranks. Even if Thomas could return one day, there would be no traces of the boy left to bury.

Many of the immune survived to the island. They would be the last of the humankind. Here they would wait until the world died out, long after they would have died of age. They have been trapped once again. This time there was no way to escape, and the memories of Wicked remained forever engraved into their brains. They had survived the Flare, but they didn't survive the trauma it left behind.

Minho didn't go very far from Thomas. He wanted to protect Thomas, even if the danger of cranks and the maze turned into a distant memory. Thomas grew curious as to Minho's reasoning behind being so protective.

"Minho, why are you so protective of me? We have nothing to fear anymore." Thomas asked.

"You are so much like Newt you know. He asked you to kill him. He told me that when he knew he was getting sick." Minho didn't want to meet Thomas' eyes, his own filling with tears.

"Is that why, because I am like Newt?' Thomas knew this was making Minho upset, but he had to know.

"You know what happened to him in the maze? He was so sad before you came. His smiles weren't real then. You made him happy. Newt loved you. I promised him. He made me promise."

"What did he make you promise?"

"I promised him to protect you in his place. He knew the flare would get him, and wanted me to protect you. He didn't want you to end up like him."

"I can't end up like Newt did, Minho. I'm immune."

Minho looked at the ground, "I can't let you try what he failed to do in the maze."

Thomas understood.

From somewhere above Newt stood with his sister and another small boy.

"Your brother will live a long life for all of us."

The boy smiled. "I would have taken that bullet for my brother to live even if I wasn't controlled," Chuck replied.

Together all the gladers watched all of their friends who had truly made in out of the maze.


End file.
